Oh oh oh rien que de maudits pirates
by Oh'shi
Summary: Slash Harry Drago. Nos deux beaux héros vont se retouver sur une île où ils rencontreront plusieurs embuches et quelques pirates... Venez vite lire !
1. Chapter 1

Oyez Oyez...

Gentes Dames et Damoiseaux, arretez vous sur cette nouvelle fiction d'Oh'Shi et dites lui tout le bien que vous en pensez !

Résumé : Nos deux beaux et magnifiques héros attérissent sur un île déserte..Ils devront affronter plusieurs embuches, ils recontreront des pirates, et ils trouveront peut-être bien l'amour...

Rien n'est totalement fixé encore, mais cette fiction sera plus joyeuse que mes précédentes et j'éspère qu'elle vous plaira.

Disclaming : Je ne suis pas riche donc aucun de ces personnages n'est à moi...

Pairing : Harry / Drago, of course... Oui oui, ils finiront ensembles je vous l'assure...

Rating : M pour ne pas changer les bonnes habitudes...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Oh Oh Oh, rien que de maudits pirates**

Chapitre 1

**Le match**

Un éclaire zébra le ciel sombre une fois de plus. Les silhouettes des joueurs de Griffondor et de Serpentard se découpèrent en ombres chinoises sur les nuages obscures pour tous les autres élèves dans les gradins. Le coup de tonerre qui s'ensuivit fût assourdissant. Les rafales de vent faisaient voler les lourdes tentures colorées des tribunes en bois et faisaient trembler les élèves pour la majorité aux couleurs rouge et or.

La bataille entre les deux équipes avait débuté une heure plus tôt et tous les joueurs, des deux maisons, comptaient sur leurs attrapeurs pour mettre fin à se match beaucoup trop long à leur goût.

Chacun des joueurs, malgrè ses protections, tant bien vestimentaires que magiques, était trempé par la pluie abondante qui s'abbattait sur eux sans répis.

Chaque joueur devait lutter pour conserver son balai dans la bonne trajectoire et chaque supporteur avait mal aux yeux du fait des éclairs aveuglants.

C'était le premier match de la saison, le premier orage digne de ce nom aussi.

La malchance s'abatait sur eux ce jour là, puisque toute le semaine précédente avait été marquée par une forte canicule...

En ce samedi après midi de leur septième année, Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy vivaient leur dernière rencontre sur un terrain de quidditch.

Chacun y allait de son pronostic pour déterminer le vainqueur de ce long acharnement.

Sept années de défis constants...

Mais cette lutte était encore plus déterminante pour les deux attrapeurs car elle mettrait fin à un règne et en érigerait un autre définitif.

La gloire du héros de Poudlard...

Les deux attrapeurs ne s'éloignaient jamais l'un de l'autre dans le ciel. Leur tactique était de faire durer le match plutôt que de laisser le vif à l'adversaire.

En plus comment retrouver un vif d'or dans cette purée de poids ?

Mais il fallait pour Harry cependant retrouver la minuscule balle en or au plus vite, car désormais Serpentard remontait sur le score.

90 à 70 pour Griffondor...

Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre se match. Il avait offert à chaque fois la victoire à son équipe et il leur devait cette dernière contre les vert et gris.

Il le devait...

Mais surtout il ne voulait pas laisser à ce petit con blond prétentieux la gloire d'une éventuelle victoire sur les lions. Jamais Harry ne permettrait à Malfoy de prendre le dessus sur lui.

Si Drago était le prince des Serpentards, Harry était son homologue chez les lions.

C'était leur dernière année de guerre poudlardienne, et leur première année de paix dans le monde magique.

Harry était venu à bout du Mage noir à la fin de l'année précedente et toute l'école le considérait comme le héros qu'il était.

Il avait surpris Voldemort dans son repaire et grâce à l'effet de surprise et surtout grâce à la présence des membres de l'Ordre à ses cotés, il avait remporter cette bataille. Deux avada Kedavra avait été lancé en même temps.

L'un par Harry et l'autre par Dumbeldore.

Les deux sorts avaient mis fin au règne de la Terreur.

Aussi un Héros digne de ce nom, ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser les serpents gagner la coupe cette année.

Non, Harry devait laisser la trace d'un dieu vivant dans cette école...

C'est au moment où Harry s'imaginait une fois de plus érigeant au dessus de lui la coupe des quatres maisons en fin d'année, qu'il apperçut le vif d'or.

L'éclair qui avait illuminait le terrain avait aussi fait briller le vif.

Harry fonça. Drago lui collait au train.

Malfoy avait gentilment patienter pour que son équipe remonte au score et il savait qu'Harry retrouverait le vif.

Aussi Malfoy avait attendu qu'Harry lui montre la direction à suivre.

Mais Drago comptait surtout sur la puissance de son nouveau balai...

Alors que la foule beuglait dans les tribunes, Harry se lançait vers le coté nord du stade.

Drago lui colla aux brindilles quelques secondes puis il fit une embardée vers la droite et accélerra pour se retrouver à la hauteur d'Harry.

Le vent mugissait dans leurs oreilles et Harry discerna à peine les mots de Drago :

- T'es foutu Potter, je vais gagner...

Ah... La prétention des serpentards...

Mais Harry comprit bien vite son erreur. Alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres du vif, Malfoy prenait les devants.

Harry se coucha sur son balais pour rattrapper son retard mais il n'y arrivait pas . Drago tendit sa main et le vif éxécuta un écart et plongea vers le sol.

Drago trop surpris pour réagir alors qu'il se croyait déjà champion, mit quelques dixièmes de secondes pour faire chutter son balais.

Harry quand à lui avait bénéficier de son retard sur le blond et de ses reflexs pour se trouver de nouveau en position de vainqueur.

La foule clamait sa fougue toujours plus fort alors que les deux protagonistes fonçaient bras tendus vers le vif.

Plus que deux mètres...

Plus qu'un mètre...

Plus... et une collision spectaculaire se produisit.

Lancés à vive allure les deux attrapeurs se rentrèrent dedant avec une force spectaculaire. Harry fut éjecté de son balais et percuta de nouveau le serpentard ce qui le désarçonna.

Tous deux chutaient irrémédiablement vers la terre boueuse...

Tous deux criaient dans leur plongée...

Mais surtout tous deux tenaient fermement serré une partie du vif dans leur main.

Tous deux s'en étaient emparé en même temps. Ce qui ne s'était encore jamais produit dans toute l'histoire du quidditch.

Le sol n'était plus bien loin. Harry ferma les yeux pour se préparer à la douleur. Drago raffermit sa poigne sur l'objet.

Mais quand ils entrèrent en contact avec le sol, au lieu d'être éclaboussés par la boue, au lieu de heurter la dureté du sol, ils ne trouvèrent que de l'eau.

Leurs corps s'enfonçérent de quelques mètres, puis retrouvant leurs esprits, ils remontèrent à la surface.

Harry en premier.

Lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui il eut peur...

De l'eau turquoise à perte de vue...

Des vagues...

La tête de Drago qui emmerge en criant tout son sous et en recrachant des jerbes d'eau salée...

La mer...

Rien que la mer...

¤¤¤

Alors ça vous plait ?

J'éspère !

C'était juste une petite mise en bouche...

Prochain chapitre : bientôt... et laissez moi plein de reviews pour m'encourager !

Oh'Shi


	2. Chapter 2

Oyez Oyez...

Gentes Dames et Damoiseaux, arretez vous sur cette nouvelle fiction d'Oh'Shi et dites lui tout le bien que vous en pensez !

Résumé : Nos deux beaux et magnifiques héros attérissent sur un île déserte. Ils devront affronter plusieurs embuches, ils recontreront des pirates, et ils trouveront peut-être bien l'amour...

Rien n'est totalement fixé encore, mais cette fiction sera plus joyeuse que mes précédentes et j'éspère qu'elle vous plaira.

Disclaming : Je ne suis pas riche donc aucun de ces personnages n'est à moi...

Pairing : Harry / Drago, of course... Oui oui, ils finiront ensembles je vous l'assure...

Rating : M pour ne pas changer les bonnes habitudes...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Malheureusemment, je ne sais plus si j'ai répondu aux reviews laissées, alors si je ne l'ai pas fait : pardon !

Donc du coup je fais des remerciements public à : biensûr Lillule et Goelandrouge, mais aussi à petite abeille, zaika et yume-chan05

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Oh Oh Oh, rien que de maudits pirates**

Chapitre 2

**Amerrissage**

Harry étaitstupéfait. Il n'en croyait pas ces yeux.

Ou était Poudlard ? Ou était son public ? Ou était le terrain de quidditch ?

Par contre malfoy... Lui, il n'était pas prêt de l'avoir perdu !

Le blond mugisait à coté de lui autant qu'il se noyait !

Harry était sans cesse aspergé d'eau par les mouvements de bras frénétiques qu'entreprenait de faire le serpentard pour se maintenir à la surface.

Harry éclata de rire. La situation l'avait mis en quelques secondes seulement à bout de nerfs, et voir le blond se noyer fut trop comique pour sa personne...

- Pufff... Pobbble... Aide moaaaaaa...

Harry arrêta cinq secondes de rire et choppa Malfoy par le col de sa tenue de Quidditch. Quand la tête du blond fut hors de l'eau Harry retrouva l'orage qu'il avait perdu quelques minutes auparavent. Et ce dans les yeux du serpentard...

Oh oui, le blond était furax...

- Putain Potter à quoi tu jouais ? tempêta le jeunne homme alors qu'Harry nageait pour deux.

- Quoi ? Le grand Malfoy Junior ne sais pas nager ?

Et Harry recommença à rire de plus belles.

- Ta gueule connard... J'ai atteri sur des rochers.

Et en effet le grand Malfoy Junior, comme l'avait appelé Harry, était tombé sur un fond coraillien et sa cuisse droite et son flanc gauche preséntaient désormais de très vilaines et profondes coupures qui devaient faire affreusement souffrir le serpentard...

Surtout quand on était dans de l'eau salée...

Et c'est ses blessures qui empêchaient le prince vert et gris de nager car il essayer déséspérément de les tenir avec ses main !

- Je me suis arraché la jambe et le bide dans ses foutus rochers de merde.

Arraché... Voyons voyons monsieur Malfoy... N'est ce pas un peu éxagéré ?

Bien qu'il en soit fallu de peu pour que ce ne soit pas sa cuisse qui fasse souffrir le grand Drago mais ses bijoux de famille...

Mais notre Harry maintenait fermement le serpentard contre lui et donnait toutes ses forces pour conserver leurs deux corps à la surface.

- Mais où on est bordel ? cria le blond.

- J'en sais rien Malfoy mais si tu n'arrêtes pas un peu de me CRIER dans les oreilles je te jure que je te laisse te noyer.

Drago serra les lèvres pour contenir sa colère et plissa les yeux. On ne parlait pas comme ça à un Malfoy ! Mais c'était pas le moment qu'Harry lui fasse faux bon.

- Déjà, nous devons sortir de l'eau...

- Bien joué monsieur le Sauveur ! Et t'as une idée où on pourrait aller peut-être ?

- Ben peut-être sur cette île là bas ! ironisa Harry au bord du crime.

Mais les deux corps pivotèrent ensembles et leurs yeux se posèrent sur une forme lointaine. A l'horizon se dessinait les contours d'une plage et de quelques arbres.

- Putain ! Une ile ? s'esclama Drago retrouvant le sourire.

- C'est à des kilomètres... se plaignit Harry qui voyait mal comment il aller nager, avec Malfoy à tirer, jusque là bas.

- Tu peux nager Malfoy ?

- Biensur que je peux nager, mais toi Potter...

La, c'en était trop pour Harry ! Il allait vraiment noyer le blond s'il continuait comme ça. Merlin savait comment et pourquoi ils avaient atterri dans cette mer, et Harry n'avait pas du tout envie d'être patient. Et encore moins avec Malfoy !

Le brun commença à nager en brasse alors qu'il lachait le blond sans avertissement.

Malfoy n'avait pas menti, il savait bien nager, mais ses blessures l'handicapaient énormément. Et Harry s'en rendait compte car il prenait facilement de l'avance.

Ce qui enragea le blond !

Mais surtout Malfoy perdait beaucoup de sang...

Harry se retourna vers le blond au bout d'un kilomètre environ et vit la grimace de douleur sur le visage pale. Ils avaient nager une dixaine de minutes et déjà Drago commençait à fatiguer.

Harry eut pitié. Et puis en plus c'était dans sa nature que de porter secours aux personnes en difficultés.

Il attendit Drago et quand le blond fut à sa hauteur, Harry regretta sa gentillesse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Potter ? T'es déjà fatigué ?

- Malfoy, tu voudrais pas te la FERMER un peu.

Harry, sous le coup de la colère, se saisit une nouvelle fois de la tenue du serpentard alors que celui ci essayer de se débattre et se tourna violemment pour nager sur le dos, entrainant avec lui le raleur.

Drago comprit où le brun voulait en venir et cessa de résister.

Après tout personne ne le verrait s'il se faisait un peu aider... Surtout qu'il ne savait même pas s'ils allaient sortir de cette situation vivants !

Harry fit la planche et Drago se laissa porter. Le brun battait calmement des jambes pour qu'ils avancent un peu.

Le soleil était au zénith et aveuglait les yeux pales du serpentard.

Malfoy ferma les paupières et avec le léger cliquetis de l'eau et la fatigue dûe à l'émotion et à ses blessures, il s'endormit.

Harry avançait toujours lentement. Il ne pouvait pas voir la tête de serpentard vu la position dans laquelle ils étaient mais il sentit que le blond dormait. Son corps devenait plus facile à trainer.

Mais Harry était à bout de forces lui aussi depuis deux heures qu'il nageait pour deux.

Et ce soleil toujours plus chaud... Toujours plus brillant.

Il commença lui aussi à fermer les yeux et s'endormit à son tour. Enfin, plus exactement il sombra quelques secondes dans le sommeil pour se reveiller en sursaut ce qui lui fit lacher le corps du blond.

Malfoy se réveilla en sursaut.

Une nouvelle fois il eut à se débattre pour se maintenir à la surface après avoir avalé une bonne rasade d'eau, et une nouvelle fois Drago cria sur Harry en maudissant son nom jusqu'à la troisième génération !

Ah... La vie et sa routine...

- Non mais qu'est ce qui t'as prit ? Tu voulais me noyer crétin ?

- Oui oui et OUI !

Harry se jetta sur Drago comme un fou furieux et appuya fermement sur sa tête. Trop fatigué pour résister, le corps du blond s'engouffra dans l'eau tandis que Drago attrapait les poignets du brun pour lui faire lacher prise. A la surface, de grosses bulles d'air remontaient, indiquant à Harry que le blond allait bientôt avoir plus d'eau que d'air dans les poumons.

Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il sentit le corps de Drago remontait avec une force incroyable à la surface.

Comme s'il avait pris appui au fond de la mer...

En fait, il n'y avait que deux mètres d'eau sous eux...

Ils étaient arrivés à quelques mètres de la plage.

¤¤¤

Bon ça vous plait toujours ? Moi j'adore perso ! J'ai hate qui leur arrive plein de soucis ! Ca va être marrant !

Moi maso ? Noooonnnn...

Bon, laissez moi toutes vos impressions et encouragemments !

A plus

Oh'Shi


	3. Chapter 3

Oyez Oyez...

Gentes Dames et Damoiseaux, arretez vous sur cette nouvelle fiction d'Oh'Shi et dites lui tout le bien que vous en pensez !

Résumé : Nos deux beaux et magnifiques héros attérisent sur un île déserte. Ils devront affronter plusieurs embuches, ils recontreront des pirates, et ils trouveront peut-être bien l'amour...

Rien n'est totalement fixé encore, mais cette fiction sera plus joyeuse que mes précédentes et j'éspère qu'elle vous plaira.

Disclaming : Je ne suis pas riche donc aucun de ces personnages n'est à moi...

Pairing : Harry / Drago, of course... Oui oui, ils finiront ensembles je vous l'assure...

Rating : M pour ne pas changer les bonnes habitudes...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Oh Oh Oh, rien que de maudits pirates**

Chapitre 3

**L'île déserte**

Après qu'Harry ai voulu noyer Drago et que celui ci soit finalement remonté à la surface, ils découvrirent ensembles la plage de sable fin et blanc qui s'étendait devant leurs yeux.

Le lido faisait que quelques mètres de large et le sable était très vite parsemé de cocotiers luxuriant quand on allait vers l'intérieur de l'île. Un véritable foisonnement de végétation se dessinait ensuite à perte de vue.

Ce que nos deux amis n'avaient pas remarqué quand ils étaient encore dans l'eau c'était la montagne qui tronait en plein milieu de l'île. Des nuages masquait entièrement son sommet et la brume produisait un effet surréaliste. C'était comme si la montagne pouvait disparaître et réapparaître à son grès...

Les pentes de la montagnes étaient entièrement recouverts d'arbres à leur bases.

L'île ne devait faire que quelques kilomètres de circonférence.

Mais avant toutes explorations fallait-il encore que nos deux amis sortent de l'eau...

Et oui, car après la stupéfaction passée, Harry et Drago recommencèrent à se battre de plus belle !

- T'as voulu me noyer éspèce d'enfoiré ! tonna le blond en essayant de frapper Harry.

- Oui, et si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite de te comporter comme un connard je recommence et cette fois...

- Ah oui...

Mais le blond ne finit jamais sa phrase. Il eut un instant la vision trouble. Il n'entendait plus le bruit de l'eau, un bourdonnement sourd l'avait remplacé et Drago se sentit défaillir.

Harry vit le blond s'évanouir et il eut juste le temps de le rattrapper.

- Putain, Malfoy, tu fais chier..., jura Harry tout haut. Une véritable gonzesse ce mec !

Et Harry parcouru les derniers mètres qui le séparait du sol ferme avec le blond étroitement serré contre lui.

Tout son corps le brulait à cause de l'effort fourni. Et quand il eut pied et qu'il dut porter Drago, il s'effondra à genoux. Il poussa le blond jusqu'à ce que celui ci repose sur le sable.

Harry venait de donner ces dernières forces, il s'écroula inconscient sur le blond, encore à moitié dans l'eau.

¤¤¤

C'est les gémissements de Drago sous lui qui ramenèrent Harry à lui.

Combien d'heures s'étaient-il écoulé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur la plage ? Harry n'en savait rien. Mais le soleil était proche de l'horizon. Il formait sur l'eau calme des rayons rougeoyants qui semblaient appeler à l'apaisement.

Mais Harry était bien loin de la sérénité.

En effet, la première chose qui le tourmenta était la position dans laquelle il était.

Le blond était étendu sous lui, inconscient, les bras en croix et Harry était sur lui, en travers de son torse, la tête à peine relevé du cou pale qui s'offrait à lui. Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se releva aussi vite qu'il put.

La seconde chose qui dérangea notre Harry s'était tout le sang qui maculé le sable fin et chaud autour d'eux. Ses vêtements aussi en portaient des traces.

Agenouillé auprès de Drago, Harry remarqua la paleur du serpentard, ainsi que ses blessures.

Mais le pire pour Harry, s'étaient les divagations du blond.

Malfoy devait être frapper par une forte fièvre car il délirait à voix haute.

Il tenait des propos incompréhensibles qu'Harry ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il saisit le blond dans ses bras et une fois le corps inerte calé contre lui, il quitta la plage pour se diriger sous les arbres.

Au bout de quelques mètres, Harry déposa Drago sur un tapis mélé de sable et d'herbe, et il entreprit de dévêtir le blond pour soigner ses blessures.

Il devait cesser l'hémoragie.

Ainsi, Harry défit à Malfoy, tout en jurant à voix haute sa malchance, les protections de sa tenue de Quidditch.

Genouillères, jambières et autres coques cuirées s'accumulèrent autour d'eux.

N'arrivant pas à reveillé le bel endormi, malgrè de nombreux essais, Harry ne prit pas la peine de lui oter sa tenue.

Il fouilla dans sa propre poche et heureusement il y trouva le couteau que Sirius lui avait offert ainsi que sa baguette.

_Merlin soit loué..._

Il choisit la lame qui coupait le plus selon lui, et entailla le tissus de la robe du nombril jusqu'au cou.

Harry prit ensuite le temps de remonter le T-shirt noir que portait le blond sur ses pectoraux.

Il allait quand même pas flinguer tous les vêtements du quasi-moribond...

La vision qui s'offrit à ses yeux le saisit. Le torse du serpentard était beau.

Imberbe, musclé et pale... Harry ne l'imaginait pas comme ça.

_Si... beau ! _

Non, là Harry s'égarait... Il ne pouvait pas avoir penser au mot beau alors qu'il parlait de son pire ennemi...

Le ventre de Drago troubla tout autant Harry. De véritables abdominaux... Mais aussi cette très vilaine blessure où s'était accumulé du sable dans le sang séchè.

L'hémoragie avait cessé d'elle même. C'était déjà une bonne chose.

Harry vérifia les poches de Drago et n'y trouva pas sa baguette.

Il découpa plusieurs bandelettes de tissus dans la robe du serpentard. Ensuite, il fut encore plus troublé.

Harry avait envie de toucher se ventre...

Juste pour voir si la peau était aussi douce qu'elle le parraissait...

Il fit coulé un doigt sur les abdominaux du blond. A l'opposé de la blessure.

Oh oui, elle était douce.

Mais Harry eut honte de son geste. Il n'avait pas réfléchit aux conséquences de cet acte et il retira vivement sa main qui avait remplacé son doigt.

_Alors tu profites du bel endormi !_

_Je ne profite pas de Malfoy. Et il n'est pas beau !_

_Pas beau, hein ? Alors pourquoi le toucher si délicatement ?_

_Je suis entrain de le soigner. Rien de plus._

_Tu ne peux pas me berner Harry..._

_La paix, foutue conscience à deux gallions !_

Et Harry, troublé, après avoir regardé avec attention les traits fins du serpentard, qu'il reconnaissait être beaux, se remit à la tache de dévêtir l'Apollon.

_L'Apollon ? Non mais ça va pa mieux Harry. Le soleil te tape sur la tête !_

Aussi Harry enleva la bottine de Drago, il ne put s'empécher de consater qu'aucune mauvaise odeur ne s'échapait de la chaussure !

_Décidemment ce gars est parfait..._

_Parfait ! J'ai certainement une insolation !_

Mais le soleil n'allait plus éclairer bien longtemps leur refuge et il fallait que Harry fasse vite.

Il découpa la jambe du pantalon jusque la cuisse...

_Son pantalon est vraiment très étroit..._

_Beaucoup trop haute cette blessure... Beaucoup trop haute..._

... et découvrit la blessure. Nette et plus profonde qu'au flanc.

Celle là aussi semblait s'être refermée mais de petits cailloux étaient incrustés dans la plaie.

Harry prit les bandelettes de tissus et alla jusqu'à la mer. Il les humidifia et retourna auprès de son blessé après avoir regarder avec désespoir l'étendue d'eau devant lui.

Quand le griffondor fut à quelques pas de Malfoy, il perdit tout le courage légendaire de sa maison.

Drago le regardait avec des yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement et d'incompréhension. Harry s'agenouilla auprès de lui et commença comme si de rien n'était, sans un mot, à nettoyer la plaie du ventre.

Au moment où Harry allait posé le tissus mouillé sur la peau du serpentard. Drago lui saisit le poignet. Ses yeux étaient vitreux et ses lèvres déséchées.

- Vas- y doucement, Potter.

La voix de Drago n'était pas froide. Ces mots n'étaient pas un ordre, juste une requête.

Harry esquissa un fin sourir et commença à nettoyer la plaie. Le sang seché imprégnait le tissus et le sable s'enlevait au fur et à mesure.

Drago gardait ses yeux sur Harry et il s'étonna de le trouver si doux. Il avait imaginé le griffondor tel qu'il était sur un terrain de Quidditch, spontané et ferme.

La douceur... Drago avait rarement connu ça...

- Malfoy, faut que tu redresses. Je veux ta robe.

Les yeux de Drago s'ouvrir au maximum et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte...

- Qu'est ce que t'as fait à ma tenue Potter ? Elle venait de Paris et elle avait été faites sur mesure, cracha Drago de nouveau furieux.

Harry soupira.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas noyé ce petit con !

- Ecoute Malfoy. J'allais pas te laisser comme ça et en plus c'est toi qui a commençé à la déchirer quand tu t'es pris les rochers. Alors si tu ne veux pas que tes plaies s'infectent, tu me laisse te faire des pansements correctes. Et bouge ! Le soleil va se coucher ! Faut faire un feu avant la nuit !

Drago jetta un regard noir à Harry mais s'assit tout de même. Le brun lui retira sa robe en la faisant couler le long de ses bras et de son dos et continua à la déchirer en lambeaux à l'aide de son couteau. Il prit une bande qu'il noua autour de la taille ferme du serpentard.

Cette promiscuité les gèna tous les deux.

Ben oui, le blond avait été une seconde dans les bras du brun...

Le tissus entourait désormais tout le ventre du serpentard qui se réallongea dans le sable en rebaissant son T-shirt sur lui.

_Beaucoup trop moulant son T-shirt. Et beaucoup trop haute cette blessure_, se répétait Harry intérieurement.

Harry devint rouge subitement. Toucher le serpentard le génait alors que celui ci dormait, mais là, il était éveillé et sa blessure à la cuisse était beaucoup trop près d'une partie à laquelle Harry essayait déséspéremment de ne pas penser...

Mais c'était peine perdue.

Aussitôt que la nouvelle compresse improvisée entra en contact avec la chaire, ô combien douce du serpentard, Harry perdit contenance devant le duvet qui commençait à s'hérissait sur la jambe et les bras de blond.

Drago avait fermé les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir Harry en cet instant. Il se concentrait fortement pour ne pas être atteint physiquement par cet atouchement. Malgrè la douleur de la blessure, Drago ressentait un courant de bien être en lui. Le tissus le carressait agréablement.

Il commençait à avoir beaucoup trop chaud... Il fallait qu'il réagisse...

Drago se redressa vivement empéchant Harry ainsi de continuer.. Les joues rougies du griffondor eurent raison de ces dernières limites et...

Trop tard !

Son pantalon était trop étroit à l'entrejambe...

Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que ce soit un certain Griffondor tant haït qui le touche si près de ses parties intimes, ou alors était-ce parceque le même Griffondor était tout bonnement irrésistible en cet instant, avec ses lèvres légérement entrouvertes, ses joues colorées par l'émotion et son regard de chien battu...

Harry se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour provoquer une telle réaction chez Drago, Drago qui essayait juste de cacher son éréction...

- Merci Potter. Je vais me débrouiller maintenant, lança Drago avec froideur alors qu'il se saisit brutalement du tissus rougit qu'Harry tenait dans sa main.

- Je t'ai fait mal ? demanda harry attentif.

Drago était décontenancé.

Et d'une il avait une putain d'éréction qu'Harry ne devait surtout pas voir et de deux ce dernier s'inquiétait de lui avoir fait mal...

Le blond ne savait pas quoi dire devant ce regard si triste et soucieux.

- Non, non... se radoucit le serpentard. Mais occupe toi du feu, je vais finir de me soigner.

- Au fait Malfoy, tu avais ta baguette sur toi , demanda Harry en se relevant.

- Non, je l'avais laisser au vestiaire...

- Bon, on en a au moins une... Je vais chercher des branches qui pourront bruler jusqu'à demain matin...

Et le brun tourna le dos au serpentard qui respira de nouveau tranquillement. Il se laissa retomber dans le sable. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui l'avait excitté autant.

Enfin...

Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer... Drago n'avait jamais voulu accepter cette attirance...

_Non, mais quelle attirance, y'à pas d'attirance... T'es un con Malfoy..._, se disait-il inlassablement.

Drago réussi tout de même à faire un bandage autour de sa plaie et il se leva alors qu'Harry revenait avec trois grosses buches de bois et des brindilles qu'il faisaient lèviter devant lui avec sa baguette.

Il les posa en un petit tas devant eux et alors que la pénombre les envahissait, il lança le sort qui embrasa le bois.

Drago s'assit près du feu et perdit le fil de ses pensées en regardant les flammes jaunes virvolter devant ses yeux. Harry bricolait derrière lui mais il n'écoutait pas. Seuls les crépitements du brasier parvenaient à ses oreilles. Drago repensait à son arrivée ici, mais surtout il voyait sans cesse le regard d'Harry qu'il avait surpris sur lui.

Harry... Pourquoi s'inquiètait-il autant pour lui ?

- Voilà ! s'esclama Harry fier de lui avec une pointe de prétention non dissimulée dans sa voix.

Drago se retourna et vit l'abri de fortune qu'Harry leur avait fabriqué, aidé de la magie, avec des branches d'arbres et des feuilles.

Bien pratiques ces palmiers !

Le cabanon, était rectangulaire et devait faire deux mètres de profondeur, sur trois de large et deux de haut.

- Au moins, on serra un peu à l'abri ! déclara Harry enjoué par sa création.

- Tu veux qu'on dorme tous les deux... là dedans ?

- Tu peux dormir dehors si tu préfères !

- Et on mange quoi ? hurla avec déséspoir le serpentard, habitué au luxe et à se faire servir.

Harry se rassit près de Drago et le regarda dans les yeux.

_Oh non, non, ne me regarde pas... Pas comme ça. Pas aussi près ton visage... Eloigne toi !_

- Je ne sais pas, on a cas appellé le serveur ! sussura Harry amusé par le comportement du blond.

- Mais comment tu fais pour rire de cette situation Potter ? Je te signale que nous sommes perdus au milieu de nul part, que nous sommes tous les deux, qu'on a rien a bouffé et qu'on a rien à boire !

Harry voyait bien que Drago ne maitrisait pas la situation. Il avait peur. Le griffondor en était sûr.

- Déjà, tu vas arrêter de paniquer...

- Je ne panique pas Potter !

- ... et on ne peux rien faire ce soir de toute façon, continua Harry sans faire attention à l'interruption du blond. Donc nous allons nous reposer et nous verrons demain. Ensuite vu tout le sang que tu as perdu... Il faut que tu manges... C'est sûr !

- Pourquoi, ton estomac d'ogre ne te réclame rien ?

- J'ai tellement su me priver de nourriture chez les Dursleys que je sais sauter des repas. Je te garantie !

Et alors que Drago allait le questionnait sur son passé, Harry se retourna vers les cocotiers qu'ils n'avait pas manqué de repérer et avec un accio informulé et sans sa baguette, il fit venir à lui deux noix de coco.

Drago n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Tu... Tu fais de la magie sans baguette...

- Bien obligé quand on a eut un connard à anéantir !

Drago se renfrogna. Voldemort...

- Je t'ai jamais remercier d'être passé de notre coté d'ailleurs...

Harry avait tout juste murmuré ces mots.

Harry remercier Malfoy... On aura vraiment tout vu !

- De rien.

Les noix étaient cassées et Harry en tendit une à Malfoy pour qu'il boivent le lait qui s'en écoulait.

Ils ne dirent rien de plus pendant qu'il dégustait leur noix de coco. Après leur second fruit, il décidèrent, à force de baillemments, qu'il était temps de dormir.

Harry aida Drago à se lever et ils s'installèrent sous l'abri. Ils se couchèrent cote à cote sur les branches de palmier qui leur servaient de matelas et d'oreiller. Et le sommeil les gagna très vite.

Juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient, Harry murmura :

- Bonne nuit, Drago...

¤¤¤

Alors ? Moi... J'adore toujours ! J'espère que vous autre aussi !

Ne ratez pas le prochain chapitre surtout !

A plus Oh'Shi


	4. Chapter 4

Oyez Oyez...

Gentes Dames et Damoiseaux, arretez vous sur cette nouvelle fiction d'Oh'Shi et dites lui tout le bien que vous en pensez !

Résumé : Nos deux beaux et magnifiques héros attérisent sur un île déserte. Ils devront affronter plusieurs embuches, ils recontreront des pirates, et ils trouveront peut-être bien l'amour...

Rien n'est totalement fixé encore, mais cette fiction sera plus joyeuse que mes précédentes et j'éspère qu'elle vous plaira.

Disclaming : Je ne suis pas riche donc aucun de ces personnages n'est à moi...

Pairing : Harry / Drago, of course... Oui oui, ils finiront ensembles je vous l'assure...

Rating : M pour ne pas changer les bonnes habitudes...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pardonnez moi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews laissées alors je remercie :

Yume-chan05, Lulu88, Zouzou, Mimi, Doraline, Barbotine et toujours Goelandrouge.

Ah oui aussi... Je ne pourrai peut-être pas publier aussi vite qu'avant jusqu'au 4 septembre car je suis bien prise avec le boulot et un concours important à préparer. Mais je ferai de mon mieux !

J'éspère que ce chapitre vous plaira...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Oh Oh Oh, rien que de maudits pirates**

Chapitre 4

**Petit matin en bord de mer...**

Le matin vint sans soucis. Nos deux rescapés avait dormis toute leur nuit sans bouger, sans ronfler, sans se réveiller.

C'est Drago qui ouvrit les yeux en premier. Quand il posa ses yeux sur le corps inconscient à ses cotés, sur le sable et sur la mer... il eut un cri de désespoir.

- Noooonnnn...

- Quoi ? Qu'est c'qui s'passe ? demanda Harry en étant tiré du sommeil d'une façon qu'il détestait.

Ses cheveux étaient ébourrifés au plus haut point et ses yeux étaient encores gonflés de sommeil.

Malfoy avait le regard fixé sur l'horizon avec une expression sur le visage de quelqu'un qui se rend compte que son cauchemard correspondait bien à la réalite, la bouche encore ouverte sur sa plainte.

Choqué par l'inertie du blond, Harry l'attrapa par le bras et le secoua brièvement.

- Oh ! Malfoy ? Qu'est ce qu'y à ?

- Non... Pas ici, pas avec... toi !

- Merci ! De bon matin, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que notre compagnie plait !

Harry se leva irrité par le blond et se dirigea vers les arbres avoisinant.

- Et Potter ? Tu vas où ?

- Pisser si ça te dérange pas !

_Potter et son... sex... Non Drago pense pas à ça. Non, ne vas pas voir... Non, il n'a pas besoin d'aide !_

Drago attendit que le brun revienne avant d'y aller à son tour. Il eut un mal de chien en se levant mais il ne dit rien de sa douleur et alors qu'Harry passait devant lui, il retrouva son air arrogant.

Il se dirigea vers l'arrière de l'abri et entreprit de se soulager. Mais sa douleur redoubla encore plus quand son pantalon glissa le long de sa jambe blessée. La coupure à la cuisse le lançait comme s'il y avait eu des poignards enfonçés.

La douleur était telle qu'il se retint de justesse à l'arbre sur lequel il urinait quand il eut un vertige.

- Putain... Fais chier...

- Quoi Malfoy ? T'arrives pas à pisser ? Tu veux que je t'aide ? rigola Harry avant de s'étrangler avec sa propre bêtise.

Au même instant les pensées d'Harry et de DRago s'orientèrent vers le même sujet :

Harry _: Oups ! Et re-oups ! Mais t'es con harry ! Pourquoi tu lui demandes ça ? T'imagines ce qu'il va croire maintenant !_

Drago_ : Non Drago n'imagine pas Harry te tenir le sexe... Non Drago n'imagine pas ce qu'il pourrait faire avec ses mains... _

_Ah ! Tu vas beaucoup moins pouvoir retourner là bas avec la gaule que tu as ! _

_Allez tant pis... S'il te dit quelque chose tu lui dis que t'as des envies le matin... Il doit bien être pareil... _

_Oh oui, des calins le matin... _

_Drago !_

Le blond reboutonna son pantalon déchiré et retourna à l'abri. Quand il arriva devant Harry, il eut le souffle coupé !

Le brun s'était déshabillé en attendant. Il avait coupé son pantalon au niveau des genoux, ce qui lui faisait un corsaire beige qui mettait bien ses jambes et ses fesses en valeur, et en haut... Plus rien. Il était torse nu !

Et quel beau torse...

Légèrement ambré, divinement musclé, ni trop ni pas assez, et seule une minuscule ligne de poils, sur laquelle Drago avait le regard fixé, descendait du nombril du brun pour se perdre sous la ceinture du tout nouveau corsaire.

- T'as pas chaud Malfoy ? demanda suavement le brun en se retournant vers lui avec un sourir éclatant.

Bon, il faut dire qu'au levé du soleil, il faisait déjà 25 dégrès sur la plage où ils étaient !

Et si Drago avait très, trèèèèèèès chaud !

- Mais pourquoi t'es à poil ? s'étrangla le blond.

- Et d'un je suis pas à poil, et de deux... Si la vue te gênes tant que ça, va sur un autre coin de l'île !

Harry alla vers la mer, véxé que Malfoy fasse toujours fi des bonnes manières !

Drago le rattrapa alors que le brun avait le regard plongé sur l'océan.

- Putain mais on est où ? s'esclama Harry avec lassitude.

Drago s'assit dans le sable à ses cotés.

- Tu veux savoir ma théorie Potter ?

Harry lança un regard noir au blond.

_Potter... Potter... _

Mais Harry avait aussi un prénom et il contait bien le faire remarquer à Drago.

- Vas-y Drago... Je t'écoute !

Comme son nom sonnait bien entre les lèvres d'Harry. C'était la première fois qu'Harry le nommait ainsi et d'étranges papillons voltigèrent dans le ventre de notre Drago.

- Ecoute Potter..., commença-t-il en insistant sur le nom avec sa voix emplie de prétention, je pense que nous avons été victimes d'un portoloin !

- Bien joué, Drago , continua le brun dans son jeu. Mais il s'avoua que la théorie du blond devait être la bonne.

Mais emmerder le blond s'était une bonne occupation après tout !

Et puis, Harry savait qu'avec le temps Drago l'appèlerait par son prénom.

Harry supposait qu'il allait rester un bout de temps avec son vis à vis sur cette maudite île avant que les recherches soient entreprises et comme il savait que ces dernières aboutiraient un jour ou l'autre, il allait se faire un malin plaisir de mettre le blond en rogne.

- Je te comprend pas Potter ! On est coincé au milieu de nul part et la situation à l'air de t'amuser. Mais moi pas. Alors t'arrêtes ton cirque sinon, je vais croire que c'est toi qui a tout manigancé !

Bon... Il était peut-être temps de faire part au blond de quelques informations... Car calmer les crises de panique à Harry s'était pas trop son truc... Sauf peut-être en faisant une certaine chose... chaude.

- Quand je me suis fait kidnapper par Voldemort... Tu te souviens... C'était un portoloin encore une fois qui m'avait ammené à lui... La première fois que j'avais vécu ça, c'était pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers et la deuxième fois lors de la bataille finale !

Harry racontait son histoire avec désinvolture. Pourtant, il essayait juste de cachait le malaise que ses souvenirs évoquaient en lui.

- Oui, c'est bon s'emporta Drago, je me souviens de tes exploits ! On en a tellement bouffé à l'école, dans la presse, dans les rues...

Alors que Drago énumèrait sur ses doigts les lieux dans lesquels il avait pu entendre les aventures d'Harry, celui ci lui plaqua un doigt sur la bouche pour l'inciter à se taire tout en souriant angéliquement.

Ce qui calma le blond aussi sec !

_Harry a posé son doigt sur ma bouche..._

Et Harry continua sa narration.

- Après le tournoi, Dumbeldore m'a, en quelque sorte, implanté un émetteur chimique dans le sang pour qu'il puisse me retrouver où que je sois ! C'est comme ça que l'Ordre du phénix a pu venir à mon secours au repair de Voldemort...

- Donc... Tu es en train de me dire que Dumbeldore... est en train de nous chercher et qu'il va te retrouver... grâce à ton sang ?

Drago semblait peser l'impact de cette révélation tout en disant ses mots et, tout d'un coup, quand il comprit qu'il allait être sorti d'affaire il se releva vivement.

Trop vivement ! Vous pensez bien...

La chaleur aidant la douleur... Drago s'effondra à la renverse. Harry eut juste le temps de le rattraper pour le poser délicatement sur le sable fin.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Drago reprit connaissance.

Quelle était donc cette main qui carressait son visage et ses cheveux tendrement ?

Quel était donc ce visage inquiet penché au dessus de lui ?

Des yeux de rêves...

- Harry ? souffla Drago inconscient réellement de ses paroles.

- Drago ! Drago allez ! Reveille toi !

Harry avait bel et bien eut un acte de tendresse pour son ennemi.

Car oui, Drago était beau à voir et ces pertes de consciences inquiétait réellement Harry.

Et oui, l'idée d'être seul sur cette île avec le beau Drago ne lui était pas désagréable.

Peut-être pourrait-il ainsi nouer l'amitié qui leur avait tant fait défaut !

Mais quand Drago avait prononcé si fébrilement son prénom, Harry s'était sentir défaillir à son tour !

La voix du serpentard lui avait été plus agréable, juste avec ce mot, que toutes les bieraubeurres du monde.

Mais maintenant que Drago réouvrait les yeux...

Harry n'allait pas lui laisser voir sa faiblesse.

Faiblesse qui portait le doux nom de Drago Malfoy.

Le blond se redressa en s'aidant de la main légèrement tremblante que lui tendait le griffondor.

- Tu devrais rester à l'ombre Drago.

- Pourquoi es-tu gentil avec moi ? demanda le serpentard dans un souffle à peine audible, las de ne pas comprendre le comportement Pottérien.

Harry se contenta de le regarder et souria. Ses yeux exprimaient à eux seuls tous les mots qu'Harry aurait pu dire en cet instant.

Drago baissa la tête, redoutant de comprendre l'allusion du griffondor.

Mais tout de suite Harry rajouta :

- Car si je te laisse crever j'aurai plus personne à emmerder !

Drago le fusilla du regard et alors qu'il se rasseyait lentement sous l'abri de fortune qu'Harry avait construit, il posa machinalement la main sur sa blessure à la cuisse, comme si ce geste suffirait à calmer la douleur.

Harry vit que le blond souffrait, et il prit son courage à deux mains pour déclarer :

- Bon allez. Il faut que l'on regarde cette blessure Drago ! s'enquit-il avec un regard vicieux.

Regard qui cachait juste une légère appréhension de voir le blond une fois de plus sous un nouveau jour !

- Certainement pas Potter ! Je peux me débrouiller tout seul !

- Mais biensûr !

Et sur cette phrase, Harry se jetta sur le corps de Drago et le força à s'allonger. Le blond était trop fatigué pour résister et il se laissa faire.

Harry dégrapha le pantalon de quidditch de Drago et passa ses mains le long des hanches du blond pour faire glisser le pantalon.

- Harry...

Le souffle du blond était court, ce qui rendait sa voix rauque.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais , continua-t-il en fermant les yeux.

- Je te déshabille Drago.

Harry était éxitté et il ne le cacherait pas à Drago. S'en était fini. Il voulait lui montrer dorénavant tous les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvé durant les deux dernières années à son égard.

Harry aimait Drago depuis qu'il avit surpris celui ci en train de pleurer dans un couloir près de la tour des Griffondor. Voir le coté humain du serpentard lui avait ouvert les yeux sur ses sentiments.

Et là, Drago était allongé quasiment sous lui et l'érection qu'Harry sentait sous le vêtement en coton et qu'il allait mettre à jour le laissait pentelan.

Drago éprouvait les mêmes sentiments que lui alors...

_Autant en profiter avant que Dumbeldore ne débarque_, pensa Harry.

Le pantalon glissa le long des jambes fines et pales du serpentard pour laisser à la vue brillante du griffondor un boxer noir déformé par le sexe tendu de Drago.

Le blond était au bord du gouffre. Harry voyait son éréction et il avait honte de se montrer ainsi. En position de faiblesse...

Harry jouait peut-être seulement avec lui, amusé de voir les réctions qu'il suscittait en lui !

Drago était perturbé. Il ne savait plus s'il voulait qu'Harry continue de le caressait ainsi, ou s'il voulait tout arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Mais Harry força le serpentard à ouvrir ses yeux gris. Il caressa amoureusement les joues rouges d'émotion et de honte de Drago et embrassa tendrement les lèvres fines offertes à lui.

Sous le coup de la surprise Drago ouvra ses paupières. Leur regard se rencontrèrent pour ne plus se lacher.

Harry trouva Drago magnifique en cet instant. Ses yeux étaient emplis de désir et plus rien ne comptait à ce moment pour lui sauf les lèvres d'Harry sur les siennes et son corps chaud sur le sien.

- Il faut te soigner Drago... sussura Harry à l'oreille du blond tout en lui léchant et lui mordillant le lobe.

Les mains de Drago quittèrent enfin le sol pour glisser aventureusement sur le dos moite du griffondor.

Il s'arrêta sur les omoplates avant de descendre sur les reins dont il se saisit pour approcher plus près du sien le bassin d'Harry.

Leur érection se rencontrèrent Harry se frotta plus fort. Il embrassa de nouveau sa tentation.

Le fruit défendu... Les lèvres de Drago... Son corps...

Mais Harry appuya malencontreusement sa hanche sur la cuisse du blond. Ce qui lui arracha une plainte de douleur.

Harry se redressa et regarda ces magnifiques orbites grises qui le scrutaient avec désir et impatience.

- Je te soigne d'abord mon beau et ensuite... Ensuite nous verrons...

Les mains du brun se faisaient expertes sur la peau tendre de Drago et il n'avait absolument pas envie que ce dernier arrête ces carresses. La bouche de son brun virvoltait avec fougue de l'oreille en passant par le cou jusqu'à la bouche de Drago qu'il posséda une fois de plus.

Puis Drago referma les yeux et Harry se pencha sur la blessure. Il défit les bandelettes à l'orée du boxer et découvrit une plaie purulente, infectée qui s'ornait de rougeurs sur les bords.

Toutes envies passaient à la vue de l'immondice, qui devait horriblement faire souffrir sa némésis, Harry, qui cacha mal sa peur, déclara :

- C'est pas beau Drago ! C'est pas beau du tout !

- Il a raison mon gars ! Faut soigner ça !

La voix grave et suave fit bondir les deux jeunes hommes qui se retournèrent ensembles vers le nouvel arrivant.

¤¤¤

Aloooooooors ?

Qui c'est qui parle à la fin ?

J'aime bien ce chapitre...

Mais le prochain chapitre sera encore meilleur !

Je vous fait des bibis

Oh'Shi


	5. Chapter 5

Oyez Oyez...

Gentes Dames et Damoiseaux, arretez vous sur cette nouvelle fiction d'Oh'Shi et dites lui tout le bien que vous en pensez !

Résumé : Nos deux beaux et magnifiques héros attérisent sur un île déserte. Ils devront affronter plusieurs embuches, ils recontreront des pirates, et ils trouveront peut-être bien l'amour...

Rien n'est totalement fixé encore, mais cette fiction sera plus joyeuse que mes précédentes et j'éspère qu'elle vous plaira.

Disclaming : Je ne suis pas riche donc aucun de ces personnages n'est à moi...

Pairing : Harry / Drago, of course... Oui oui, ils finiront ensembles je vous l'assure...

Rating : M pour ne pas changer les bonnes habitudes...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Petite annonce... Je crois que vous avez tous attendu ce chapitre avec beaucoup d'impatience ! Le voilà enfin ! J'éspère qu'il vous plaira et que vous ne serez pas déçus !

Et comme toujours... Je remercie tout le monde !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Oh Oh Oh, rien que de maudits pirates**

Chapitre 5

**Capitaine Sparrow !**

En voyant le nouvel arrivant, Harry se mit sur ses jambes rapidement et Drago se surèleva juste sur ses coudes. Les deux paires d'yeux menaçaient de sortir de leur orbites tant Drago et Harry observaient l'homme devant eux avec étonnement.

Celui ci était moyennement grand, chaussé de bottes marrons hautes, à revers imposant. Son pantalon enfoui dans ses chaussures était usé jusqu'à la corde sans pour autant être troué contrairement à son gilet en cuir sans manche noir. Celui ci recouvrait partiellement une chemise plus grise que blanche ouverte sur un torse bronzé. Une ceinture faite en tissus tout effiloché rayé de rouge et blanc enserrait la taille fine de l'homme et retombait sur sa jambe gauche en lambeaux. Un large ceinturon en cuir maintenait une épée et un pistolet de facture ancienne. De grosses bagues en or et turquoise ornaient les doigts sales de l'homme qu'il pointait en direction de la blessure de Drago. Ses cheveux longs et noirs, maintenus par un bandeau rouge foncé sur le front, retombaient en rasta sur des joues creuses. D'étranges objets en os et plusieurs rangées de perles colorées agrémentaient la chevelure volumineuse.

Le nouveau venu posait des yeux noirs, soutenu par du khôl, sur nos deux amis, tandis qu'une de ses mains caressait les deux tresses que formaient les poils de son bouc.

- Faut pas laisser ça comme ça p'tit gars ! reïtera-t-il en voyant aucune réaction chez les deux jeunes gens.

Sa voix était grave, à la manière des fumeurs de longue date. Et un étrange accent pointait dans ses phrases.

Harry reprit contenance en premier alors que l'homme les dévisageait en alternance. Après quelques bégaiements incomprehensibles il réussit à articuler :

- Qui... Qui êtes vous ?

L'homme en chancelant se rapprocha d'Harry et tendit une main dont la paume était enveloppé de tissus foncé.

- Capitaine Sparrow. Jack Sparrow, répondit l'homme en secouant vivement la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

Le jeune homme put appercevoir plusieurs dents en or pendant que le capitaine avait articulé son nom avec fierté.

- Capitaine ? questionna Harry la main toujours au milieu des bagues.

C'est alors que l'homme se retourna face à la mer et désigna avec un sourir le bateau qui mouillait à quelques encablures au large.

Le batiment était tout simplement sublime avec ses nombreuses voiles blanches tendues face au vent. Le pavillon noir à tête de mort trônait tout en haut du plus grands des trois mâts. La coque était brillante et de nombreux canons apparessaient malgrè la distance aux yeux d'Harry.

Drago commença alors à comprendre...

- Vous êtes un... pirate ?

- Ben oui, mon gars ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

L'étonnement fut au plus haut point pour nos deux amis. Mais c'est à ce moment qu'Harry sentit le malaise poindre en lui.

Des pirates...

En pleine mer...

Mais il n'y en avait plus depuis des siècles !

Serait-ce donc possible que... ?

- Capitaine... Pouvez vous me dire en quelle année somme nous , demanda fébrilement Harry peu sûr de vouloir entendre la réponse.

- 1789 ! prôna Jack haut et fort.

Harry retomba sur ses fesses comme si c'est mots l'avaient frappé de plein fouet.

Drago ne comprit pas tout de suite.

- On a remonté le temps...

- Quoi, s'enquit le capitaine peu certain de ce qu'il avait entendu.

Alors que Drago allez répéter ce qui s'avérait être une exactitude, Harry le stoppa net.

- Nous avons échoué là sur cette île, lors d'une tempête...

Le mensonge pourrait paraître plausible après tout !

- Et nous aurions besoin d'aide. Nous ne savons pas où nous sommes...

Jack se rapprocha encore plus des deux jeunes hommes et alors qu'il menaçait de tomber tant ses vacillements étaient importants, il s'accroupit à leur hauteur. Il mit une main au niveau de sa bouche comme pour attenuer les sons qu'il allait prononcer :

- Nous sommes sur l'île du Diable mes amis...

Il avait tout juste chuchoté et Harry et Drago avaient tendu l'oreille pour entendre.

Et tout en se relevant vivement, Jack étendit les bras parrallèlement au sol et cria :

- Mer des Caraïbes !

Au brusque changement de ton, Harry et Drago sursautèrent.

Non, c'était un cauchemard... Ils étaient coincé à l'autre bout du monde, loin, très loin de l'angleterre et ce à une époque différente de la leur.

Drago se mit à prier pour que Dumbeldore vienne les chercher le plus vite possible !

Harry continua sa pêche aux informations :

- C'est quoi cette île ?

- Elle est hantée... répondit le capitaine de nouveau en chuchotant, tout en regardant tout autour de lui d'un air suspicieux.

- Hantée ?

- Un capitaine étrange avait élu domicile ici. Sa maison est au sommet de la montagne, fit-il en pointant un doigt vers l'arrière de l'île. Depuis un moment, il ne fait plus voile... Et je venais voir s'il n'était pas mort.

- Mort ?

- Oui, comme ça je prendrai sa flotte, sa maison, son île...

Et Jack devenait de plus en plus songeur au fur et à mesure de son énumération.

Et retrouvant le ton de la confession, il reprit à l'adresse des deux amis :

- Mais cet homme c'est le diable ! Il tue avec un rayon vert qui sort de sa main à ce qu'on dit !

Harry blêmit à vue d'oeil. Drago en posant son regard sur lui comprit immédiatement ce à quoi le brun pensait.

- Et cet homme, reprit Harry après avoir eu du mal à déglutir, il est fait comment ?

- Je ne sais pas je ne l'ai jamais vu ! s'esclama Jack fortement. Mais on dit qu'il est plus sombre que la mort elle même.

- Vous connaissez son nom ?

- Nous ne le connaissons que sous le nom de capitaine Noir.

- Et vous venez ici pour voir s'il est mort ? Vous ne le craignez donc pas ? questionna Drago, qui avait retrouvé son air hautain, pour la première fois.

- Je verrai bien... Mais vous qui êtes vous ?

Harry se redressa et tendit un doigt vers le blond :

- Drago Malfoy et Harry Potter.

Jack plissa les yeux et dévisagea les rescapés.

- Une tempête... hein ? Il ne me semblait pas en avoir vu ces derniers jours...

Mieux vallait changer de conversation...

- Mon ami est blessé, pouvez vous nous aider.

Sparrow regarda la plaie sans pour toutes fois s'en approcher et une grimace de dégout naquit sur son visage halé.

- Y'à qu'une seule solution mon gars. Faut y mettre un fer rouge.

Drago tourna un regard affolé vers Harry alors que Jack retroussait encore plus le nez devant la blessure.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il ne pouvait pas soigner entièrement Drago avec sa magie. Au mieux il pouvait anesthésier la douleur mais pas stopper l'infection. Et il doutait que l'eau de mer puisse suffire...

Mais d'un autre coté... Connaissant le blond tel qu'il était... Cotériser la plaie avec une lame chauffée à blanc... Harry n'était pas sur que son nouvel ami y survive !

- A moins que..., continua le pirate tout en réfléchissant à ses intérêts.

- Oui... , demanda Drago retrouvant de nouveau espoir.

Il se voyait mal supportait les soins que suggérait le pirate...

- Comme je monte jusqu'à la résidence du capitaine Noir... Vous m'accompagnez, et peut-être qu'il y aura quelque chose pour votre jambe...

Harry et Drago se dévisagèrent. Ils sentaient mal le plan...

Harry pensait que c'était un coup fourré et Drago n'avait pas envie de quitter la plage, préférant attendre les secours magiques.

Mais après un regard vers Drago, Harry déclara :

- D'accord on vient !

- Non... Mais t'es pas fou Potter ! s'esclama Drago en se relevant pour faire face à Harry. On va pas allez dans son repair.

Jack s'éloigna pour laisser, ce qu'il pensait être des amoureux, se bagarrer tranquillement.

Il partit voir sur la plage, si la soit disante tempête n'aurait pas fait échoué quelques précieux objets sur le sable.

Harry se mit à chuchoter tandis qu'il se saisit des mains du blond.

- Ecoute Drago. Je suis sur que le capitaine noir est Voldemort.

Devant l'air paniqué de Drago, Harry continua en resserant ses mains sur celles du serpentard.

- Je l'ai tué Drago... On ne risque rien...

- Mais pourquoi veux-tu allez là bas ? On peut bien attendre le vieux fou sur la plage, non , se plaignit Drago avec une voix digne de celle d'un enfant.

Harry se renfrogna.

Oh que ça serait dur pour le blond à entendre !

Alors que le brun n'osait regardé son homologue, il ajouta dans un souffle :

- On a voyagé dans l'espace mais aussi et surtout dans le temps. Dumbeldore ne peut pas nous retrouver ici.

La vérité frappa Drago de plein fouet.

- Comment on va faire alors ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Je suis sûr que c'est ici que Voldemort se cachait quand je le cherchais. Ce qui veut dire qu'il y à certainement chez lui un moyen de retourner dans notre temps.

Les yeux de Drago s'ouvrir grand sous le fait de l'illumination.

- Mais vaut mieux ne pas en parler au pirate. Je pense pas que le fait que nous soyons des sorciers nous sauve ici !

Drago et Harry se retournèrent dans un même ensemble vers le pirate qui époustait son chapeau triangulaire.

- Tu vas pouvoir marcher ?

- Faudra bien car je ne veux pas que l'autre cinglé me touche !

Et Drago se rajusta. Il coupa comme Harry les jambes de son pantalon et refit un pansement correct sur sa jambe avec le bout de tissus qu'Harry venait de déchirer de sa propre cape.

Harry resta torse nu mais pris avec lui le restant de la cape.

Puis les amis appelèrent le pirate pour partir au repair.

_On se jette dans la gueule du loup..._ ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser Harry.

- Capitaine ?

- Bien les amoureux... Allons y !

- Non, non. Nous sommes pas amoureux, nièrent Harry et Drago à l'unisson.

Jack releva une lèvre en signe d'incompréhension... et on peut le comprendre vu la scène chaude qu'il avait surpris !

Et tous trois prirent le chemin pour la montagne de la mort comme la dénoma le Capitaine Jack Sparrow avant de quitter la plage.

¤¤¤

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? Vous êtes pas déçus ? J'éspère !

Faites moi part de toutes vos impressions surtout !

Je vous fait des bibis !

Oh'Shi


End file.
